Our Song
by Alex Luna Bennett of Distric 7
Summary: She hums a song she's never heard, he hears and remembers what he could never truly forget... Takes place after the end of the Anime just a short little blurp about what I think happened.


Our Song

I was walking down the street when I heard it, that song that was always playing in my head. I'd tried to find it, online, in stores I'd even tried listening to street performers; but no luck. I was walking to the store to pick up some groceries for my mom; she wasn't feeling good so I offered to do the shopping. I passed by her a first, a girl with white hair wearing a hat; she was just leaning against the wall of some building. The streets were busy so at first I didn't hear her, but then all the noise seemed to fade and I heard her humming it. I whipped around as a memory…no not a memory, it seemed like another life. I turned and reached forward to touch her shoulder as she turned to leave. "Wait!" I said and she paused, she didn't turn to look at me yet though. "Please you have to tell me where you heard that song. It plays in my head all the time but I can't….." The words died as she turned to face me. She was so pretty, lovely golden eyes with silky white hair; I was instantly crushing. She gave me a smile and then reached out with her hand and touched where my heart was. It gave one hard beat and more things flashed through my mind, with the tune of that song. The last thing to play was…was me! Me and this girl and…. "Say it one more time Yuzuru, please." The girl in front of me whispered. Her eyes holding mine, but that wasn't my name anymore. "I love you Kanade, lets always be together." I said reaching out and touching her cheek. I didn't understand what was happening, but I understood that there was a connection between us, this girl and me. "Thank you Yuzuru for giving my life to me." She said softly as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "Kanade." I said as I pulled her into a tight hug, burry my face in her hair. "I remember it now." I said softly after a few moments where we just held each other. Kanade nodded and gave me a tight squeeze. "When you spoke, I remembered the moment you spoke. It was like my heart jumped from my chest. "She said in that soft voice I loved. "The others…do you think the others will remember?" I asked as I lead her over to sit on a bench under a tree. Kanade looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think they might, because of Iwasawas song. Her song seems to be connected to us somehow, maybe if we find them they'll….." Kanade looked so hopeful, her eyes boring into mine like I could give her the answer. I nodded and put an arm around her shoulder, she leaned into my and laid her head on my shoulder. "I think you're right, so let's try to find them! Let's get everyone back and live this life together, since we got to try again because of one another." Kanade nodded and for a while we stayed there together, not talking or anything just basking in being together. "I have to go get groceries for my mother, would you like to come with me?" I asked gently rubbing her shoulder. She nodded and we stood, I took her head in mine and we made our way to the store. "Yuzuru what's your name now?" She asked after we had walked a little ways. "It's Hiei Kazuma. You can call me Kazuma or Yuzuru. What's your name?" I asked giving her a warm smile. "Miusakie Mie. But I think I'd like you to still call my Kanade and I'll keep calling you Yuzuru, if you're sure that's okay." I laughed and gave her hand a squeeze. "I'd love it if you'd call me that….I love you Mie Miusakie and Kanade Tachibana." I said stopping and looking at her. Kanade gave me a smile and leaned up on her tippy toes and lightly kissed my cheek. "I love you too Kazuma Hiei and Yuzuru Otonashi." She said so softly I felt like the wind would carry it away. I looked at her and my heart skipped a beat, I slowly leaned down so that my face was right in front of hers. She gave me a soft smile before leaning in the rest of the way. Her lips touched mine and it was like the world was gone and only she existed. When we pulled apart we were both blushing but we walked handed in hand down the street so I could get my groceries.

Over the next couple of months we searched and found everyone, amazingly enough some of them were still at the same old thing. Hinata was still playing ball, Iwasawa was playing music, and Ayato…..well he was still Naoi Ayato. Come to find out Hinata and Yui had already found one another from going to the same school. They were currently dating, and Yui was no longer paralyzed. Yuri was so happy to have the gang back together she even shed a few tears as she pulled Kanade into the biggest hug ever. The reunion of Battlefront was something to see, we were loud, over the top, and tons of fun. There was a lot of laughing and yelling and catching up; and once the sun was setting Iwasawa played the song for us, the one that tied us all together. I laid back in the grass and listened to Iwasawa's as I held Kanade's hand tightly. "Lets stay together for forever, okay?" I asked softly in her ear. She turned her head and leaned it against my shoulder with a soft sigh. "Mhm


End file.
